


Pierced

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets his nipples pierced and never thought they'd be that sensitive and pleasurable. Harry uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

He didn’t realize how very sore a piercing could actually be nor did he realize how very sensitive they’d be afterwards. It was a dare when Louis went to visit Stan on a break from the press, the two went out and got smashed and drunkenly decided they should modify their bodies.

Stan had told Louis he should get more ink to fill in his ever growing sleeve but the boy declined and said he always wanted to get some form of piercing. All the punk edits of him had really opened his mind to the idea and upon entering the tattoo/piercing parlor he decided to do something well…rather kinky.

Stan held his hand as the enormous man covered in tattoos and had a beard that could rival ZZ Top’s told him to take a breath as he slid one needle through his skin then quickly put in the barbell with two shiny silver balls on each side. He did it for him again as the other side was done.

Stan had told him he had bigger balls than himself cause he sure couldn’t get something like that. Louis stood in front of the mirror with no shirt on and admired his newest change to his ever growing repetoire of body modifications.

Both now had a cool sliver bar right through them and on either side of the bud of his nipple were two large shiny balls. He was pleased.

XXXX

He wasn’t so pleased when a week in they were so sore that even the slightest snag of fabric made him yelp. When Niall tackled him and hugged him close-the Horan hug of course-he hissed in pain and recoiled making the only Irish member look at him strangely. He bit his lip and decided to rather show then tell and two blue eyes widened seeing metal through his friend.

“Wicked mate, did you show Harry yet? He’s going to love em!” He bellowed out knowing that Louis could do probably anything he wanted to his own body and his boyfriend would love it either way.

“Nah, haven’t seen him yet. You’re the first one. You think he will?”

“Definitely.”

XXXX

Harry did in fact love them. He adored them really. The youngest member couldn’t go very long without at least touching them through his boyfriend’s shirt once a day-behind closed doors and away from cameras of course.

Zayn winked at him when he saw the shiny metal and Liam was gobsmacked at the newest body mod Louis had graced himself with. The most sensible one asked how it felt and Louis told him they were a bit sore but nothing he couldn’t handle, should be healed in a week or two.

What Louis didn’t count on was how hypersensitive his nipples became after being gauged through, all he needed was a twist or a flick after they were healed completely and his head would get sort of fuzzy and blood would rush in his veins just a tad bit faster. It just felt so damn good having them touched now.

He already liked his nipples played with in bed anyway but now he could only imagine what it would feel like. He and Harry hadn’t had any alone time since they started touring again, the both of them so exhausted after performing they’d just shower or sometimes they wouldn’t and just pass out wherever they fell. Harry even once halfway to the bed.

He was thankful that no one knew about how very aware his newest piercings made him feel because he knew for a fact they’d use it against him. Punishment and payback for all that he had done to them in the past. Still didn’t stop them from squeezing his nipples or twisting them on stage in front of everyone and it took strength beyond his years to not moan into the microphone.

His nipples were also a big hit with the fans. He had to show them to a crowd that soon erupted into something manic and as he was putting his shirt down-Niall, the dick-grabbed both and twisted them real fucking hard. Louis had never got a stiffy so fast in his life and he successfully hid it away with moments to spare.

He didn’t see that Harry was watching him and saw his lover adjust himself and with a devilish smirk Harry watched Louis and knew just what was on the menu tonight. Him.

XXXX

The show was a hit and honestly when was it not but tonight it seemed to be even more epic. They all did their bows and separated to their own rooms with Harry and Louis obviously sharing one since they were the couple.

Louis was already in bed with the lights off and the steady hum of the AC mellow in the room when Harry exited the shower. He had already worked himself to half a stock as he dried himself off, he was going to ravage Louis tonight, exhaustion be damned.

Staying naked, and when is that a surprise, Harry crawled into the bed and wrapped his arm around Louis’ tan little waist, the older curled into his touch and huffed out a contented sigh linking their fingers together. Harry pressed his ever hardening cock into the crease of Louis’ cheeks.

“Lou.” He throatily whispered beginning to kiss at the back of the boy’s head, his own hair still a bit damp from his own shower.

“Mm?” Came his soft response so Harry ground his dick harder into his lover.

“Lou babe, m’horny.” He nipped at Louis’ shoulder and kissed up and down his deltoid still pressing his dick into the supple flesh of Louis’ ass. His dick was completely hard now, eight inches long that curved upwards with this pretty pink foreskin covering half the tip.

“Tired Haz, I’ll suck you off in the morning.” Came Louis’ sleepy response, he wasn’t all the way down for the count but he was close.

Harry pulled his hand up that was still intertwined with Louis’ and using his thumb grazed his right nipple rather harshly, he made sure to put enough pressure to get the response he got in return.

Louis hissed and his butt pressed back into Harry’s cock.

“Knew it, saw you on stage baby, your nipples are so sensitive.” He cooed to him as he rubbed his thumb over the bud again and again feeling it harden and the cool metal of the jewelry was heating up. Harry slipped his much larger hand from the wannabe confines of Louis’ and between his thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled the hyperaware nipple in his fingers.

Louis let out a pathetic whimper sending blood to pulse in Harry’s cock.

“H-Harry.” He whined out softly as his body began to rock into the touch while Harry started to kiss and lick up his neck and around his shoulder.

“That’s right, gonna make you real riled up babe.” Harry purred into his ear then pulled his body slightly away to have Louis on his back, the sheet already tented, his cock already hard. Seven thick inches of Doncaster meat with a thicker foreskin than Harry’s and his also covered his entire head leaving the head smooth as silk and pink as a rose.

“Jesus Lou, that bad?” He asked a little concerned cause he was only just touching his nipple and Louis was solid.

“Mhmm.” Louis whimpered out biting his bottom lip and almost complained when Harry let go of his right but let his hand drag across his chest through the hair in the middle and begin to tug and pull on his left nipple, it now matching the right in hardness and sensitivity.

Harry leaned down to bring their lips together and chastely kissed Louis and that was until he gave him a particularly hard squeeze to his left nipple-he could feel the bar in his skin-as Louis gasped and both his smaller hands buried in damp curls and plunged his tongue deep into his lover’s mouth.

Game on.

Their tongues were frantic as they moved back and forth with Harry’s cock now rutting against Louis’ sharp hip and the older boy’s cock now leaking and leaving a damp white spot into the sheet as his nipples were worked over leaving them slightly puffy and aware to the slightest graze.

They kissed like it was what sustained them as Harry dragged his hand back and forth between the right and left nipples of Louis, the jewelry now warm to the touch and he imagined what that must feel like since they were going through Louis’ nipples. Pulling away he looked down into dark eyes and pulled his hand away to lazily glide down his stomach and slip under the sheet and grip Louis’ dick.

The older bucked up into the touch-Harry smirked cause he’s a shit-and he felt the precum bubble out and sticky his fingers. He began pumping the boy’s shaft feeling it throb and that one massive vein of his pulse under his palm. The smooth tip of it was alight with nerves and the damp sheet was sending new waves of pleasure through his body.

“Harry.” Louis whispered out letting his head press farther back into the pillows as he began jacking him off, he made sure to grip harder near the base then turn his fingers when it went over the exposed inner side of the foreskin, the most sensitive part of the cock that he loved.

The younger kissed him hard one more time until their lips were bruising then began a languid downward conquest. Down his jaw that was freshly shaved and down his throat, he even nipped his jugular, swirled his tongue around the boy’s Adam’s apple and sucked a faint mark to where his clavicle joined in the front.

Harry figured Louis knew where he was going since the boy was shivering under him and it wasn’t the chill of the room that was the culprit. He knew what Harry was going to go after. He tickled his tongue down his chest then with vigor he sucked in Louis’ right nipple.

Louis had never made a sound like that before.

It was a mixture of a high pitched cry and almost something like painful delight. Both his hands that were gripping the pillow on either side of his face went deep into dark curls pressing Harry’s face harder into his pectoral.

“Harry, oh god, don’t stop baby! Please!” He begged to the boy sucking on his nipple. His rough tongue making the boy see white as it dragged over the skin there and made the balls on either side of the bud wiggle inside his body.

Harry pulled off momentarily with his lips shiny with spit matching Louis’ nipple, “Not on your life babe.” and he went back to hungrily feast upon Louis’ reddening nipple.

The older was close already. His cock gripped in the immense palm of Harry and his nipple now being suckled on like he was feeding an animal and sometimes he believed Harry was an animal in bed. So dominant and nothing like what he portrayed to everyone else.

Harry bit down and nibbled it for a moment as Louis’ cock pulsed in his hand, he held onto the shaft harder prolonging his release then switched over to be basically on top of Louis. He tickled the other nipple with the tip of his tongue making Louis emit this cry of ecstasy then he began to suck on it like he had done with the first one.

It felt odd with the metal balls against his tongue but he liked it, like they were an extension of Louis and Harry liked anything that was more Louis. Harry’s cock was now aching against the boy’s thigh, his slit letting out beads of clear to stain the fuzz there as he dry humped him, his wide pink tongue swirling around the area making Louis come undone.

“Harry, gonna….”Louis trailed off with his breath getting faster.

Harry started to suck on the bud harder, flicking the ball on each side to make it wiggle in his nipple. His hand now twisting Louis’ cock in his grasp.

“Gonna…” Higher this time and much more breathy.

Harry suckled the nipple in his mouth like it was his job in life and when it came to Louis, pleasing him was his job. His hand came up smearing more precum around the swollen head of Louis’ cock and the sounds were squishy with the foreskin gliding around and over it.

“Gonna…” One last time with his hips arching off the bed.

Harry used his free hand to grab the right and much puffier one and squeezed as his mouth and teeth wrapped around the other and bit down. He beat Louis’ dick as both his mouth and other hand worked over the boy’s pierced nipples.

“CUM! UNGH!” Louis screamed, fucking screamed, through clenched teeth and Harry didn’t stop fucking with his nipples until his boyfriend was pulsing in his hand, his thick juices getting caught under the sheet and dripping down to stain his fingers and Louis’ dark pubic hair.

He milked his orgasm through his cock as his lips and tongue began to lighten their hold of his left nipple and the right one was only gently being rubbed across. Soon the older boy was back down to earth but still riding his high slightly, Harry pulled away and kissed his cheek softly.

“So glad you got those done babe, even more fun for me.” Harry said earnestly and wiped his cum covered fingers in the stained sheets.

“Same for me. Now how about we take care of him down there yeah?” Louis’ hand that wasn’t caressing Harry’s cheek lovingly went down and gripped Harry’s dick that was rock solid.

Louis told him to get up on his knees and place his swollen tip between his lips and the younger boy complied. He moaned as skillful lips and an agile tongue began to tease, suckle and separate his foreskin from the spongy tip. Harry’s head fell backwards to hang as Louis began to bob his head, slowly sucking Harry’s cock deeper into his mouth.

He brought one soft hand up to pump the shaft in time with his mouth, the thick slurping sounds the only thing in the room besides Harry’s heavy breathing and Louis’ whimpers around his member. Harry had his fingers locked in caramel colored hair holding onto the boy’s head as he sucked his long cock even deeper.

“Fuck Lou.” He whispered out throatily signaling that he was already close. Having his boyfriend come undone like that was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen and his dick was begging for release of any kind at this point. Small hands tugged on his fleshy ball sack and pumped his shaft up and down, Louis’ tongue lapping up the precum that Harry gushed forth, tonguing the slit and pursing his foreskin between his lips. Harry loved it when Louis did that. The skin so riddled with nerves it made his knees weak.

Louis started sucking harder feeling Harry’s balls tighten, his viscous cum ready to burst forth and coat his throat and fill his belly with love and warmth. The younger’s hand tighten in his hair as Louis sucked him off, his tongue now swirling around the head each time he pulled up and twisting the extra skin of his dick the opposite direction.

The older was breathing hard through his nose as he sucked off his lover and his cock was getting hard hearing the sighs and groans fall from cherry red lips above him.

“Gonna cum Lou.” Harry admitted shakily and Louis took his cue by gripping his shaft harder and violently jacking him off, the head of his dick dark in color and his slit flexing to spew.

“Come on baby, right down my throat.” Louis egged him on but Harry shook his head and turned his body so his cock was pointing towards Louis’ chest. He placed his hand over Louis’ as they jacked him off and soon he felt that familiar pull in his gut. The older was randomly wrapping his tongue to the underside of the boy’s tip and kissing it getting the younger to fall forward on one hand and shoot.

“Fuck!” Harry cried out as his orgasm came flooding his body and thick ropes of white shot out from the tiny slit, some of it catching in the foreskin to drip onto Louis’ bicep. Most of it striped Lou’s chest and coated his nipples with the barbells in a few salty splashes making his dick lurch under the sheet.

Louis pumped him through his release loving the feeling of Harry throbbing in his hand and painting him with his semen, always thought it marked them as each others. Harry shakily removed Louis’s hand from his well spent dick and leaned forward taking Louis’ extra tender nipple into his plump lips and began sucking his own cum from the jewelry skin.

“Harry!” Louis cried out due to the extra sensitivity and also the sheer hotness of the situation.

Soon the younger was sucking Louis’ nipples clean and jacking him off once again. His tongue now coated in himself as he teased the swollen buds and bit down on the jewelry much like he did before. His massive hand wringing out more semen from his lover, not much but enough that he was tacky around his base, Louis’ entire groin coated in thick white from his cock.

He continued to suckle him clean until he heard a sniffle and looking up saw Louis crying.

He sprang forward clutching his face, “Baby what’s wrong!?”

“S-sore Haz.” He admonished pathetically because he was. It felt good but after two amazing orgasms and your nipples being licked, sucked and bitten for a half hour it tended to happen.

“Aw, m’sorry love.” Harry kissed his lips softly. Louis told him it was alright but he’d have to get used to being so receptive. Harry made him wear bandaids during the day just in case the boys were trying to get handsy but he removed them every night just for Harry to lick and nibble on them bringing them both spilling into or onto each other.


End file.
